


Пойманный кот

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note (Live Action TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: Не всегда услышанным бывает то, что сказано. Но иногда это не мешает договориться.Сиквел к «Чёрный кот в тёмной комнате».





	Пойманный кот

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Подозреваем, что для флаффной наша история слишком жёсткая, а для жёсткой — слишком флаффная. Но мы не смогли представить начало отношений этих двоих как-то иначе.  
> 2\. Наши представления о каноне синтетичны: в плане событий мы в основном опираемся на аниме/мангу, образ Эл у нас колеблется между аниме и фильмами, а Лайт такой, каким он был в сериале.

***  
Мысли людей подобны речному потоку. У кого-то он чист и прозрачен до самого дна, а у кого-то ил и сор мутят воду, поднимаясь волнами к поверхности. Для Эл Ягами Лайт всегда, с первого дня встречи, относился к первой категории. Эл без труда видел каждое его сомнение, каждое решение, каждый замысел, даже тот, что ещё только зреет, будто яблоко на ветке.  
Виной ли тому возраст, темперамент или недостаток опыта — а вероятнее всего, всё это вместе — но Эл в любую минуту легко мог перебрать мысли Лайта, как камни на речном дне. Все его хитрости, все уловки становились ясны, не доведённые и до середины. Кира по-звериному чутко ощущал свою слабость и взамен пытался использовать её, чтобы сбить противника с толку мнимой откровенностью, однако уже этим себя выдавал.  
Эл знал, чего он хочет и чего добивается. До недавнего момента.  
Он даже мог сказать, когда его подозреваемый изменился. Это произошло наутро после операции по поимке Хигути, когда Лайт вдруг начал вести себя вопреки всем прогнозам и доводам логики. Не потеря памяти, не безвольная покорность марионетки в руках нового кукловода… просто принципиально иная модель поведения.  
Как будто Кира сумел прочитать тайные мысли самого Эл. 

Эл чуть вздыхает, обнаружив, что шоколад закончился, но прежде чем он ставит до обидного пустую кружку обратно на стол, Лайт молча поднимается со своего места. Он ничего не спрашивает — теперь не спрашивает, потому что за минувшие четыре недели успел выучить все привычки и особенности Эл наизусть.  
В первые пару часов после пробуждения только кофе, все прочие напитки кажутся гадостью. Щепотка корицы на дно чашки с какао (обязательно варить на огне, заваренное кипятком и вполовину не так вкусно), карамельный сироп в горячий чай и вишнёвый — в холодный, аллергия на цитрусы в любом их проявлении, о которой Эл вспоминает, лишь когда шею и внутреннюю сторону запястий расцвечивают ярко-алые шероховатые пятна. Уйма мелочей, одновременно незначительных и значимых, невозможно держать в памяти их все… но Лайт каким-то образом умудряется.  
По пути на кухню он мимоходом укрывает ступни Эл краем пледа. Хотя Эл редко мёрзнет, сам жест ему нравится, как нравятся и осторожные прикосновения тёплых пальцев. Он смотрит Лайту вслед, в гладко причёсанный рыжеватый затылок, в ставший непроницаемым омут чужих мыслей.  
В какую игру он играет? Чего рассчитывает добиться?  
Возвращается Лайт быстро. Ровно через столько минут, сколько требуется, чтобы приготовить горячий шоколад и бросить в него три кусочка зефира (самый вкусный — яблочный, но и ванильный тоже ничего).  
— Спасибо, — Эл принимает в ладони приятно горячую тяжесть кружки, вдыхая горьковато-пряный аромат.  
Лайт задумчиво кивает в ответ и снова усаживается в кресло, где вот уже час изучает какое-то из решений ЕСПЧ — Мэлло, должно быть, счёл бы такой выбор чтива для Киры анекдотом — одновременно чутко, будто голодный ястреб, следя за каждым движением Эл.  
В глубине души Эл не против и такого неусыпного внимания, и маниакально бережной, на грани навязчивости, заботы, но он не может им доверять. Если Кира притворяется внимательным и заботливым, это лишний повод насторожиться.  
Только вот больно всякий раз напоминать себе об этом…  
Эл прекрасно знал, что рискует жизнью, знакомясь с Лайтом, и был готов на необходимый риск. Кира оказался слишком сложной фигурой, чтобы для борьбы с ним хватило составленного специалистами на расстоянии психопрофиля. Но кто бы ему тогда сказал, что расчётливо выверенное «Ты — мой первый друг, Лайт» обернётся сначала правдой, а потом и самой невинной её частью. И теперь эта часть — хрупкое человеческое сердце, враг разума, слепец с мясницким тесаком — путает планы, отчаянно цепляясь за иррациональную надежду.  
Эл не верит Кире, но что, если Лайт — не лжёт? 

Он засиживается в зале допоздна. После того как расходится по своим комнатам остальная команда, тут очень тихо, молчание нарушает лишь стук клавиш да едва слышный шелест бумаги. Когда Лайт задумывается, то бессознательно поглаживает кончиком указательного пальца родинку на переносице. Эл ловит себя на почти столь же бессознательном желании повторить это движение своими пальцами. У Лайта вообще много родинок, словно кто-то брызнул на кожу чернилами, и они разлетелись десятком маленьких аккуратных капель. Эл нравится их беспорядочный, причудливый узор, рисующий в подсознании некую забавную ассоциацию, но какую именно, никак не получается сообразить. Он отводит взгляд.  
В начале вечера удачно пришли несколько запросов из Вамми, и хоть ни один из них не имеет грифа «срочно», Эл выполняет запросы один за другим, пока не разбирается со всеми. Мало… их слишком мало. Впрочем, можно ещё раз проверить отчёты за прошедший месяц. Лайт мужественно всматривается в распечатку, зевает, украдкой трёт осоловелые глаза, но не уходит. Следит за работой противника, боясь упустить новый шаг в расследовании? Беспокоится, чтобы увлёкшийся напарник отправился спать хотя бы за пару часов до рассвета? Распечатку сменяет какой-то справочник, хотя к этому моменту Лайт уже скорее дремлет с открытыми глазами, чем читает. Эл нравится его упорность, если не сказать упёртость. Она успела натворить массу дел, но он не может не думать о том, какой результат она даст при должном применении.  
Когда время подходит к трём часам ночи, Лайт с демонстративным хлопком закрывает справочник. Задумавшийся над своими бумагами Эл чуть вздрагивает и поднимает голову.  
— Прости, — Лайт выглядит искренне раскаивающимся, однако искренность — привычная маска Киры, — не хотел тебя пуга… отрывать от дел, но уже поздно, пора спать.  
Эл пытается снова погрузиться в отчёт.  
— Иди, Лайт-кун, мне ещё нужно кое-что доделать.  
— Самые срочные дела тебе приносит Ватари, а он не появлялся тут целый вечер, — Лайт виновато улыбается, извиняясь за невольный шпионаж не только словами, но и губами. Губы у него красивые, всегда строго сомкнутые, словно в попытке скрыть мягкий контур. — Я уверен, то, чем ты сейчас занимаешься, может подождать до утра.  
Он прав — может. Но Эл малодушно оттягивает момент, от которого мог бы совсем отказаться, если бы не потакал свой безрассудной слабости.  
Он передвигает по столу вновь опустевшую кружку, заглядывает внутрь, рассматривая засохшие потёки шоколада, но Лайт упорно игнорирует намёк. Эл вздыхает.  
— Ладно, я сейчас.  
— Может, лучше донести тебя до кровати? Ну, для надёжности, — с усмешкой предлагает Лайт, хотя скулы у него слегка темнеют.  
Эл и сам знает, что он не шутит… во всяком случае, не совсем шутит. Как-то раз, когда Эл был чем-то особенно занят и на все напоминания о времени отвечал односложным «ага», Лайт в конце концов перестал спрашивать, а просто поднял его на руки и понёс наверх.  
И это был первый раз в его жизни, когда ощущение оторванности от земли доставляло не уязвимость и дискомфорт, а нечто совсем противоположное…  
Эл силой воли обрывает запретные воспоминания, потому что теперь начинает краснеть уже он сам. 

В комнате, которую они до сих пор вопреки всем доводам разума делят на двоих, Лайт облачается в одну из своих аккуратных пижам — кажется, для него немыслимо ложиться в постель как-то иначе — а Эл упрямо стаскивает джемпер и джинсы, оставаясь в одном нижнем белье.  
Они молчаливо лежат в темноте, будто звери в засаде, пока стальная выдержка Киры не даёт сбой — он задрёмывает. Повернувшись, Эл осторожно обнимает со спины расслабленное тело, утыкается лбом в обтянутое мягким хлопком плечо, вдыхает льдистую свежеть кондиционера для белья, смолисто-терпкий аромат геля для душа, тепло согревшейся постели и едва уловимый запах самого Лайта. Под ладонью — упруго очерченные мускулы, а за ними глубокое сердцебиение, мгновенно откликающееся даже на лёгкое прикосновение.  
Сонное тепло обволакивает — слишком волнующее, чтобы дать уснуть. Эл прижимается к Лайту ещё теснее. Это провокация, он даже не стал бы спорить, но не вполне понимает, кого именно провоцирует. Зачем он продолжает себя мучить, оставляя Лайта в штабе, в своей комнате, рядом с собой, хотя изначальный план давно провалился? С момента смерти Хигути от Киры ни слуху, ни духу. Перерыв в убийствах дольше, чем в прошлый раз, хотя это ещё ничего не значит. Возможно, группа расследования просто пока не обнаружила новый тип жертв. Глупо надеяться, что после всех отчаянных попыток переиграть его Кира исчез навсегда и больше не вернётся.  
Лайт дышит ровно и неглубоко, похоже, и правда спит. Эл почти готов признать, что окончательно запутался. Не в расследовании, нет. В себе.  
Их странная близость для него больше не игра.  
Но что она для Лайта?

***  
— Я хочу знать, когда ты наконец оставишь моего сына в покое!  
Ладонь с громким шлепком врезается в поверхность стола. Чашка с чаем дребезжаще подпрыгивает, выплеснув часть душистого напитка. Эл секунду смотрит, как по краю бумажного листа расплывается мокрое пятно, подбираясь к тексту, потом перекладывает распечатку подальше от чайной лужицы и поднимает глаза на Ягами-старшего.  
— О чём вы говорите?  
— А ты не понимаешь?!  
— Мне будет проще вам ответить, если вы поясните свой вопрос.  
Ягами Соитиро буравит его гневным взглядом, но невозмутимость собеседника мешает ему снова сорваться на крик, поэтому, когда он заговаривает в следующий раз, голос звучит на тон тише.  
— Ты же сказал, что Лайт и Миса невиновны. Ты обещал их отпустить.  
— Так и есть. С вашего сына и Аманэ Мисы сняты все обвинения. Мы освободили Аманэ и не удерживаем Лайта.  
— Но он по-прежнему здесь, и ты по-прежнему таскаешь его за собой, как… как пса на поводке! — Ягами-старший вновь начинает заводиться.  
Эл спокойно пожимает плечами и отпивает остывший чай.  
— Если Лайт остаётся в штабе, то только потому, что хочет этого сам.  
— Это правда, отец.  
Судя по снежинкам в волосах, уже превращающимся в капельки воды, и сумке через плечо, Лайт только что вернулся с занятий. Он подошёл тихо, Эл слышал его шаги, а вот Ягами-старший — определённо нет и теперь разворачивается к сыну со смешанным выражением смущения и раздражения на лице.  
— Ты почти не бываешь дома, едва появляешься в университете — и всё ради чего?  
— Ради расследования.  
Стёкла очков Ягами-старшего возмущённо вспыхивают, но и Лайт, вместо того чтобы покаянно склонить голову, упрямо смотрит отцу в лицо. В готовности отстаивать свою правоту эти двое не уступят друг другу, и Эл понимает, что пора вмешаться, пока не дошло до ссоры.  
— Лайт прав. Формально расследование движется к завершению, но это ещё не конец. Мы обезвредили Киру, которым, как вам известно, оказался глава отдела развития технологий компании Ёцуба, Хигути Кёске. Его вина установлена, а смерть избавила нас от необходимости открывать широкой общественности тайну Тетради.  
— Что в таком случае мешает тебе сдать дело в архив? — не выдерживает Ягами-старший. Он вообще не отличается терпением.  
— Мы так и не выяснили, кто был вторым Кирой, — объясняет Лайт, ставя оттягивающую плечо сумку с книгами на кресло. — И каковы его возможности сейчас.  
Он, как всегда, ловит поданную Эл идею на лету. Возможно, потому что они мыслят одинаково. Возможно, потому что они привыкли прогнозировать будущие ходы противника.  
— А кроме того, мы не знаем, сколько всего в мире Тетрадей смерти и могут ли появиться новые, — добавляет Эл, невольно любуясь тем, как Лайт машинально проводит ладонью по влажным волосам, зачёсывая их назад. Ему нравится, когда у Лайта открыто лицо, так намного красивее, но Лайт зачем-то предпочитает завешиваться до самых глаз. Эл так и не решил, прячется ли он от окружающих или от себя самого.  
— Хотите сказать, всё может начаться с начала? — хмурится Ягами-старший, переводя между ними недоверчивый взгляд. У него вид человека, который давно понял правду, а теперь отчаянно пытается скрыть её в самых дальних уголках подсознания.  
— Я не исключаю такую возможность, — честно говорит Эл. — Хотя и надеюсь, что гибель Хигути лишила сил его возможных сообщников. Ну или, по крайней мере, лишила их координации.  
— Но ты хотя бы больше не думаешь, что Лайт и Миса были Кирами?  
— Я уверен, что прямо сейчас они не Киры, — с заминкой отвечает Эл, выбирая наиболее приемлемый вариант между прямотой и явной ложью. — Поймите, Ягами-сан, быть может, я перестраховываюсь, и на деле мы, изолировав Тетрадь, положили конец циркуляции силы Киры. Но если это не так, мы должны быть начеку на случай появления нового последователя или… возвращения кого-то из предыдущих.  
Ягами-старший резко выдыхает, без сомнений намереваясь сказать многое… очень многое, но в этот миг мобильник в кармане Эл издаёт требовательное жужжание, и он отвлекается, чтобы прочитать сброшенное сообщение.  
«Зайди. Тебе кое-что нужно узнать».  
Эл спрыгивает с кресла.  
— У меня дела. Лайт, займись сегодняшними сводками.  
Он оставляет за спиной обоих Ягами, равно ошарашенных и недовольных таким окончанием беседы. Впрочем, если теперь они дружно злятся на него, а не друг на друга, это не так уж плохо. 

***  
Когда Эл заглядывает к Ватари, тот заботливо поливает пальму в кадке у окна, одновременно зажав плечом телефон. По обрывкам разговора становится понятно, что речь идёт о подготовке рождественского вечера в Вамми. Прислушиваясь краем уха, Эл запрыгивает в кресло Ватари и делает несколько оборотов вокруг собственной оси. Скоро Рождество, а это значит, что они в Японии уже почти год. Кто бы мог подумать, что время пролетит так быстро. Он детально помнит все события, наполнявшие каждый из прошедших месяцев, но сами они промелькнули, словно на ускоренной перемотке.  
Эл проезжается от одного края стола к другому, а потом обратно. У него, конечно, есть собственное кресло, но кататься в кресле Ватари — совершенно особенное развлечение. Сколько он себя помнит, это самое первое его воспоминание и самое яркое удовольствие после конфет и до того, как он научился складывать пазлы.  
Повесив трубку, Ватари стряхивает последние капли воды на жадно тянущиеся вверх резные листья и возвращает маленькую комнатную лейку на полку шкафа. Пальма — на самом деле никакая это не пальма, но Эл никак не может запомнить её официальное название, почему-то оно постоянно вылетает у него из головы — выглядит довольной и зазеленевшей. Она не дотягивает до той громадины, что растёт в кабинете Ватари в Британии, хотя всё равно смотрится эффектно.  
— Лайт пытался залезть в нашу базу данных, — без обиняков говорит Ватари. Он по-прежнему стоит у окна, то ли осторожно гладя, то ли поправляя длинные тонкие веточки.  
Эл грустно думает, что тоже хочет Рождество и праздник — с ёлкой, запечённой индейкой, имбирным печеньем, подарками для Ниа, Мэлло и Мэтта и снегопадом до самого утра, но вряд ли его ждёт всё это. По крайней мере, в нынешнем году. Он делает ещё несколько оборотов в кресле, уже без особой радости, просто по инерции.  
— Когда?  
— Сегодня утром. У него не получилось обойти наши протоколы безопасности. Я покажу тебе записи с камер наблюдения и…  
Эл мотает головой. Не сейчас. Он не сомневается, что их система не по зубам самоучке, пусть даже самому гениальному. Важна попытка взлома как таковая.  
— Что он искал?  
Ватари опирается о подоконник, достаёт из кармана идеально отглаженный белоснежный носовой платок и принимается протирать очки обманчиво медлительным, рассеянным движением. Степенный пожилой джентльмен, чьи идеальные манеры со временем обрели статус ритуалов. Образ настолько убедителен, что Эл и сам поверил бы в него, если бы не знал, каков Ватари на самом деле.  
— А вот это и есть самое странное во всей ситуации. Он пытался найти упоминания о расследованиях, которые ты провалил.  
Эл озадаченно моргает.  
«Которые я… что?» — не сразу осмысляет он.  
Единственное, что мог и должен был искать Кира, это сведения о настоящем имени того, кто охотится за ним. Зачем ему вообще понадобилась несуществующая в природе информация?  
— Мои проваленные расследования?  
Ватари кивает, но удивление проглядывает даже сквозь его обычную сдержанность, пока он подчёркнуто церемонно водружает очки обратно на нос.  
— Я в курсе, что у тебя их нет, но именно ими интересовался Лайт. Зависшие дела, ошибки следствия, несчастные случаи, покушения — всякого рода инциденты.  
Эл хмурится, разглядывая собственные колени. Грубая джинсовая ткань истончилась, местами протёршись почти до дыр.  
— Пару недель назад Лайт спрашивал, не случалось ли с тобой чего-нибудь во время прошлых расследований, — прерывает молчание Ватари. — Я уточнил, что он имеет в виду, но он тут же постарался замять разговор. Заявил, что Кира наверняка самый серьёзный противник, с которым ты когда-либо сталкивался, восхитился твоей храбростью, ведь ты не отступил, даже когда японская полиция вышла из игры.  
Вот только сам Кира бездействует уже целый месяц…  
В бескрайнем пространстве сознания кусочки разрозненных фактов тянутся друг к другу, образовывая невероятную мозаику. Больше всего на свете Эл хочется поверить, что он не ошибается, однако правда выглядит слишком невероятной. Он снова начинает кружиться, а обрывки информации кружат в мозгу, попеременно внушая сомнения и надежду. 

К его возвращению Лайт уже почти разобрался с информационными сводками, а Ягами-старший нашёл себе другое занятие. Во всяком случае, разъезжающаяся кипа документов перед ним выглядит серьёзно. Хотя и не мешает ему неодобрительно покоситься в сторону сына, когда тот вскакивает, придвигая Эл кресло.  
— Твой чай совсем остыл. Заварить тебе свежий?  
Эл кивает, не особо вдумываясь в чужие слова. Если бы не существование Мисы, он бы заподозрил, что Ягами-младший пытается ухаживать за ним. Но Миса существует, и Лайт какое-то время назад даже говорил, что начинает что-то чувствовать к ней… Вопрос в том, было это до ареста Хигути или после? Свиданий у них с тех пор не было — это Эл знает точно. Время от времени Миса звонила Лайту, но постепенно звонки становились всё реже, пока не прекратились совсем. Вот уже восемь дней как прекратились.  
Неужели Кира в самом деле отступил?  
— Ты чего так смотришь? — встревоженно спрашивает Лайт, ставя перед Эл чашку, над которой витает яркий аромат тропического сада. — Пей, а то снова остынет.  
Эл опускает взгляд на лежащую на краю блюдца ложечку, хотя сахар наверняка уже размешан без остатка. Через секунду рядом с чашкой появляется тарелка с рисовыми пирожками. По-японски они смешно называются плюшками-с-большим-животом, что в общем-то соответствует действительности: тонкий слой теста скрывает солидную порцию фруктовой начинки, смешанной со сладкой бобовой пастой. Эл знает, что Ватари сегодня не заказывал японскую выпечку, да и видел в холодильнике слоёный торт. Значит, в сумке у Лайта были не только книги… По губам скользит тень улыбки.  
— Спасибо, Лайт-кун. И давай всё-таки закончим со сводками.

***  
Айбер всегда запирает дверь своего кабинета, когда работает, — издержки профессии. Эл стучит и терпеливо ждёт, пока ему откроют.  
— А, это ты. Заходи, детектив, — на лицо Айбера возвращается внимательная сосредоточенность, которую в любой момент готов сменить легкомысленный и немного вызывающий вид баловня судьбы.  
Пушистый ворс ковра мягко щекочет босые пятки, приглушая шаги. Эл забирается в тяжёлое, до неприличия удобное кресло и следит, как их штатный мозгоправ располагается за столом. Тот наполовину завален распечатками, опасно потеснив к краю открытый ноутбук и массивное пресс-папье, на самом краю обречённо притулилась подставка для ручек, зато потрёпанный блокнот отвоевал себе место прямо в центре.  
Никаких фотографий в рамочке, памятных зажигалок и именных брелоков — ничего, что может хоть как-то изобличить личность владельца или натолкнуть на информацию о его родных. Специфика дела Киры, что поделаешь. Эл уверен, что Тьери Морелло не решился прихватить с собой ни одного фото жены и дочери, даже чтобы спрятать в сейф.  
— Разве сюда заходит кто-нибудь, кроме меня? — запоздало реагируя на приветствие, интересуется он.  
— Бывает. Ребята из вашей следственной группы иногда заглядывают поболтать. В основном Айдзава-сан и Мацуда-сан. Идэ-сан тоже заходит.  
Эл удивлённо округляет глаза:  
— Они в курсе, сколько стоит один визит к тебе в Британии?  
Айбер чуть устало, но неизменно ослепительно улыбается:  
— А зачем им это знать, если моё время оплачиваешь ты? И потом, приди они ко мне официально, не сказали бы и половины того, что говорят сейчас.  
— По-моему, ты способен разговорить даже каменную статую.  
Айбер пожимает плечами, обтянутыми нарочито яркой рубашкой. Весь он, с ног до головы, продуманно нарочитый, почти карикатурный, но отчего-то легче всего люди верят в самые яркие маски.  
— Я предпочитаю, чтобы статуя заговорила сама.  
Взгляд Эл рассеянно бродит по столу, по густо исчерканным исправлениями страницам, выхватывая отдельные фрагменты текста. Он знает, что Айбера выдернули с работы в самом начале учебного года, ему за это немного стыдно, но ситуация тогда была форс-мажорная. Да и сейчас особо не поменялась.  
— Что ты думаешь о Ягами Лайте? — наконец формулирует Эл свой основной вопрос.  
— Сын выдающегося сотрудника полиции, лучший школьник Японии, блестящий абитуриент, набравший высший балл при поступлении в самый популярный университет страны или?..  
— Или.  
— Он не хочет тебя убивать. Знает, что должен, если намерен и дальше быть Кирой, но ты сумел привязать его к себе, детектив. Ты это умеешь.  
Эл хочется поморщиться от в общем-то искреннего комплимента. Потому что на самом деле это совершенно не комплимент. И они оба об этом знают.  
— То есть не мне одному кажется, что Лайт в последнее время ведёт себя странно?  
— Странно? — Айбер поднимает светлые брови. — Я так не считаю. Всё вполне объяснимо. Ягами Лайт влюблён и нашёл наиболее приемлемый способ не бороться с тем, кого любит. Возможно, будь он старше, то, напротив, решил бы вырвать, — Айбер цинично усмехается, — роковую страсть из сердца, но ему только восемнадцать, и он делает всё, чтобы спасти тебя от себя.  
— Каким образом? — у Эл уже есть собственная гипотеза, но он хочет услышать также мнение со стороны.  
— Я не знаю, что конкретно он себе вообразил, для этого мне мало изредка перекинуться с пациентом парой слов, нужна полноценная консультация. Чего я, сам понимаешь, Кире предложить не могу. Но могу с уверенностью сказать — он явно решил, что некогда с тобой произошло что-то очень плохое, и теперь это держат в тайне.  
Получается, проецируя на прошлое Эл то, что сам собирался с ним сделать, Лайт — Кира — одновременно снимает с себя вину и пресекает это преступление в будущем.  
Отчаянно хочется что-нибудь пожевать, но у Айбера в кабинете никогда нет ничего вкусного. Разве что всякие чипсы из морской капусты да гранулированные отруби, по вкусу напоминающие изношенную подошву. Угадав его порыв, Айбер роется в кармане и протягивает ему пачку мятных пастилок. Эл уже пробовал эту видоизменённую зубную пасту без намёка на сладость, поэтому, невольно передёрнувшись, отрицательно качает головой.  
— Значит, поскольку Лайт считает себя защитником пострадавших, он включил в этот список и меня? — уточняет он, методично обкусывая свой короткий ноготь.  
— Именно, — Айбер отправляет одну из отвергнутых пастилок в рот. — И это создаёт, так сказать, системный конфликт. Лайт должен быть рядом с тобой, чтобы защищать, но пока он рядом с тобой, не может проявиться Кира. Что мы и наблюдаем вот уже месяц.  
Эл прикусывает палец до крови, но даже боль и железистый привкус во рту не помогают начать мыслить трезво. Его затапливает счастье — неуместное, иррациональное счастье.  
Айбер какое-то время молчит, постукивая пальцами по краю столешницы, а потом непривычно жёстким, далёким от его деланно-беспечных интонаций тоном говорит:  
— Хочешь совет, детектив? Дай ему то, что он так жаждет получить. Расскажи, что он желает узнать. Если ты этого не сделаешь, рано или поздно Кира заподозрит, что ты им манипулируешь, и все его обманутые ожидания обернутся против тебя. Он решит, будто ты играл с ним, притворяясь уязвимым, чтобы вывести на чистую воду. И тогда он тебя возненавидит.  
Если честно, так оно и было — вначале, Эл играл, пока игра не перестала быть игрой. Но он никогда не изображал из себя жертву и понятия не имеет, почему Лайт…  
— Придумай подходящую ситуацию, — продолжает Айбер, — что-нибудь максимально правдоподобное, что могло с тобой приключиться. Воспользуйся своим огромным опытом, не мне тебя учить. Заставь Киру поверить, что тебе действительно нужна его защита. Это будет самым прочным поводком для него и наименее болезненным выходом для Лайта.  
— Мне… обязательно придумывать?  
Айбер скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Нет. Как захочешь. Я думаю, так будет удобнее всего и легче для вас обоих.  
Эл кивает и с некоторым сожалением выбирается из кресла.  
— Спасибо, ты мне очень помог.  
— Обращайся, — Айбер растягивает губы в небрежной ухмылке.  
А вот глаза его не улыбаются. Они холодные и выжидающие, как река подо льдом.  
— Забавно, — тихо хмыкает он, когда Эл уже берётся за ручку двери.  
Эл вопросительно косится на него вполоборота. Насколько он успел за время сотрудничества узнать Айбера — а сотрудничают они уже очень давно — тот совсем не склонен к пустым шуткам.  
— Ты о чём?  
— Да так… Опять удивляюсь странностям человеческой психики. Ты потратил столько сил, чтобы изобличить, вразумить, в конце концов, встряхнуть Ягами Лайта, а нужен был, оказывается, такой простой, такой банальный способ. Даже смешно.  
Однако Эл почему-то не способен оценить этот юмор. 

***  
Половину вечера Лайт сидит в библиотеке, готовясь к занятиям, а другую половину ругается с отцом, которого его присутствие в штабе угнетает уже настолько, что это видно невооружённым глазом. Впрочем, Ягами-старший даже не пытается скрыть своё недовольство. Эл нестерпимо тянет вмешаться — помочь как с выбором книг, так и с выбором аргументов, однако он заставляет себя оставаться сторонним наблюдателем. Не сейчас. Он должен ждать.  
Окончательно разгневав, но так и не переубедив отца, Лайт принимается искать Эл — в зале, в библиотеке, у Ватари, в серверной, на кухне. Эл вглядывается в его нахмуренное лицо, отмечает, как углубляется складка между бровями, и думает, что готов сделать эту ставку. Даже если он ошибся и проиграет — оно того стоит. Он планомерно переключает видео с камер наблюдения, по мере того как Лайт перемещается по зданию, и прерывает трансляцию лишь тогда, когда тот приближается к его комнате. Шаги быстрые, почти нервные.  
— Вот ты где, — облегчённо выдыхает Лайт, распахнув двери. В свете заходящего солнца его кожа выглядит совсем карамельной.  
Он не сообщает, что искал Эл, а Эл не признаётся, что следил за этими поисками. Просто складывает на коленях руки, упираясь в скрещенные запястья подбородком.  
— Мне захотелось немного побыть в покое, поразмыслить.  
Отчасти это даже правда, в зале покой наступает разве что с приходом ночи, и то — если туда не прокрадывается Мацуда, чтобы посмотреть очередной нелепый детектив, по странной традиции снятый людьми, понятия не имеющими, как вести расследование.  
Лайт запоздало спохватывается:  
— Так я мешаю? Мне уйти?  
— Нет. Нет, Лайт-кун, останься, — Эл наконец решает — решается. — Я хотел бы кое-что тебе рассказать. Ты мой друг и имеешь право знать обо мне… некоторые вещи.  
Он не уверен, что друзья должны рассказывать друг другу о своём прошлом, но более подходящего вступления не подобрал. Впрочем, все знают, что опыта дружбы у детектива по имени Эл никакого, и есть шансы, что Кира сделает скидку на отсутствующий опыт.  
Лайт изо всех сил старается казаться бесстрастным. Он контролирует каждое своё слово, каждый выдох и взгляд, но что толку с этой фальшивой сдержанности, если его лицо буквально идёт волнами, словно водная гладь, отражающая малейший всплеск?  
— Какие вещи?  
— Это довольно сложно. Сядь, пожалуйста.  
Лайт оглядывается по сторонам, будто не знает обстановку их комнаты наизусть, торопливо отводит взгляд от кровати, слишком просторной, слишком пустой, и садится на диван у окна, спиной к красноватому закатному свету. Сам Эл устроился в кресле — ему хочется свернуться клубком, хочется заполненности и защищённости пространства вокруг себя. Почти забытое чувство, оставленное, казалось, в далёком прошлом и ставшее потом идеальной маской.  
— Когда ты молод и постоянно со всех сторон слышишь, что ты лучший, трудно сохранить объективную оценку себя.  
Лайт предсказуемо вспыхивает, и Эл торопливо мотает головой:  
— Если что, я говорю сейчас не о тебе, а о себе. В четырнадцать лет я начал вести расследования, вернее, тогда у меня начало наконец получаться, и я раскрыл свои первые несколько дел. Постепенно сложность расследований росла, а вместе с ней росло и моё самомнение. До тех пор, пока в один не очень прекрасный день я не понял, что могу ошибаться — так же, как все люди.  
Как и всякий раз, когда он вспоминает тот день, в горле пересыхает, а некогда раздробленное запястье начинает противно ныть. Очень хочется выпить стакан воды, но Эл понимает, что подсознательно пытается оттянуть неприятный момент. Поэтому он лишь натягивает рукава джемпера до кончиков пальцев и продолжает — начинает — рассказ.  
— Больше всего на свете я ненавидел проигрывать. И однажды я заигрался. У меня нет права раскрывать детали того дела, но они и не имеют значения… Здесь — не имеют. Я был почти уверен в виновности нашего основного подозреваемого, все улики указывали на него, хотя и не чересчур явно, что могло бы само по себе внушить подозрение. Мой наставник… прости, я сейчас не могу назвать тебе его имя, и не потому, что не доверяю… он колебался, хотя скорее из давней привычки не верить никогда и ничему, чем по какой-то реальной причине. Во всяком случае, сформулировать эту причину мы так и не смогли. Мы с ним тогда сильно повздорили. Он требовал начать всё с начала и провести расследование заново, а я утверждал, что это будет лишней тратой времени. Зачем сомневаться в себе, когда всё и так очевидно? Преступление, виновник, жертва…  
Эл криво усмехается, хотя не уверен, что у него получилась усмешка.  
— А потом я решил для очистки совести перепроверить маловероятную, но единственную альтернативную версию. Я был полностью убеждён, что преступник — совсем другой человек, поэтому пошёл один. Я знал, что наставник взбесится, когда узнает, что я сунулся к подозреваемому, не предупредив куратора и без охраны, но всё равно это сделал. Я мог бы сказать, что был уверен, что опасности нет, и это даже было бы правдой, но… в глубине души мне просто хотелось доказать свою правоту.  
От невольно проносящихся перед внутренним взором картин Эл продирает озноб. Лайт моментально вскакивает, чтобы подать ему плед, но прикоснуться сам, к сожалению, не осмеливается, снова возвращаясь на своё место. А Эл очень хотелось бы сейчас почувствовать его руки на своих плечах.  
— Я ошибся. Моя самоуверенность меня подвела. Оказалось, что мне пытались подсунуть подложные улики. Ну, то есть вполне даже подсунули. И придя к этому человеку, я выдал себя с головой. Когда он понял, что я знаю правду, то собрался меня убить. Но перед этим решил… развлечься. Выместить весь пережитый страх на том, кто его вызвал. А я тогда практически не умел драться. После того случая и начал учиться… отчасти из-за него и начал.  
Лицо Лайта сереет, хотя, может, это просто вина гаснущего за окном заката. На улицах с наступлением вечера загораются фонари, вспыхивают вывески и рекламные щиты, мерцают огни автомобильных фар и окна домов — целое море блеска и света, но они сейчас слишком высоко, почти над городом, над этим многоцветным морем.  
Эл помнит ощущение собственной беспомощности, помнит скользкую дрожь и тошнотворное бессилие. Правда открывает что-то внутри, что-то хрупкое и уязвимое, как сердце, нуждающееся в костяном панцире грудной клетки.  
— Мне было страшно. И очень стыдно.  
Он не хочет рассказывать об тех часах, показавшихся ему годами. О том, как его медленно и методично избивали, демонстрируя, сколько ударов можно нанести, не оставляя следов на теле. Не хочет рассказывать о звериной злобе человека, лица которого уже не помнит, но чьи глаза навсегда отпечатались у него в памяти. Не хочет — да и, наверное, не нужно, потому что, судя по выражению лица, Лайт о многом догадался и сам. Худшая боль она не от ран, а от осознания своего проигрыша.  
— Потом он отвлёкся на телефонный звонок, а мне повезло добраться до зеркала, — Эл до сих пор не знает, как сумел это сделать, избитый до полусмерти, балансирующий на самом краю сознания. Холодная зеркальная поверхность разлетелась от удара, а вместе с ней разбилась и какая-то часть его самого. — В ту ночь я впервые убил человека.  
— Сколько тебе тогда было? — хрипло спрашивает Лайт.  
Эл на миг закрывает глаза, припоминая, хотя не слишком понимает, какая разница.  
— Шестнадцать.  
— Этот ублюдок… он точно не выжил, ты уверен?  
— Я знаю это лучше, чем кто-либо другой.  
Он втыкал и втыкал осколок в кровавую дыру на месте ослепшей глазницы, пока стекло не выскользнуло из липких, изрезанных пальцев. Стальная хватка на горле разжалась, но сил столкнуть с себя обмякшее тело уже не хватило.  
Договорив, Эл опускает голову и выдыхает. Всё оказалось труднее, чем он думал. Давние, наполовину стёртые воспоминания поднимаются из глубины памяти, но ощущается их тяжесть почему-то на сердце. Наращенная с годами броня опыта дала трещину. Он снова там, в душной тесной комнате, и очертания предметов колышутся перед глазами, то ли от скудного освещения, то ли от боли и слабости, то ли от залившей лицо чужой крови, холодеющей, скользкой, густой. Непривычно неловкими руками он кутается в плед, тело парадоксально трясёт в ознобе, несмотря на выступивший на лбу пот.  
Лайт рывком встаёт с места, но с каждым шагом ступает всё медленнее. В последних отблесках заката его глаза кажутся подсвеченными алой яростью — откровенный, неприкрытый взгляд Киры. Он приближается к Эл с той осторожной нерешительностью, с которой обычно подходят к раненому животному. Словно не он хватал Эл в охапку десятки раз в драке и в тот единственный раз, когда нёс в постель на руках. Лайт снова медлит, перед тем как протянуть руку — раскрытой ладонью вверх, а пальцы дрожат, и дрожит предательская жилка на щеке, и Эл буквально ощущает раздирающие его изнутри боль, гнев, бессилие. Эту партию Кире не выиграть никогда — даже с помощью Тетради шинигами невозможно отомстить мёртвому.  
Может быть, не стоило рассказывать этого всего? Может, следовало прислушаться к Айберу и придумать стерильно безболезненный и безошибочно действенный субститут? Вымысел, не способный ранить так глубоко, как правда. Но ложь порой похожа на кислоту, проедающую мягкую плоть обмана, пока не обнажатся кости истины.  
Эмоций слишком много, они оглушающе яркие, и Эл тянется вперёд, чтобы спрятаться от них. В ту же секунду каким-то неуловимым движением Лайт оказывается рядом с ним, уже вплотную — обнимает, притискивает к животу, вздрагивает всем телом, когда Эл цепляется за его рубашку. И можно наконец тихо, обессиленно всхлипнуть.  
Осторожные пальцы зарываются в волосы, ни разу не дёрнув, мягко растирают кожу головы, жестковатые подушечки задерживаются на кончиках ушей, обводят их по контуру — щекотно и всё равно приятно. Необычная ласка, немного смущающая. Так принято? Да какая разница... Ему хорошо. Эл слабо улыбается, вжимаясь лицом в гладкую ткань. Прохладные ладони ложатся на разгорячённый лоб, гладят щёки, соскальзывают под подбородок и снова ныряют в лохматые пряди, путешествуя от затылка к вискам.  
А потом Лайт сгребает его вместе с коконом из пледа, и они незаметно перемещаются на диван. Эл кутается в плед и в Лайта, почти растекается по чужому телу, а твёрдые руки подхватывают его под поясницу, прижимая к себе. Они прикасаются так нежно, откуда только у Киры столько нежности, так же не бывает… не может быть… так есть.  
Наконец Эл судорожно вздыхает, отпуская сковывающее тело напряжение. Глаза, как и носоглотка, раздражённые и сухие, будто он несколько часов провёл у зимней реки.  
— Пить хочу, — хрипло шепчет он, не поднимая головы с плеча Лайта, но едва тот слегка расслабляет руки, крепче стискивает свои. — Не уходи.  
И тут же сам себя поздравляет с потрясающей последовательностью.  
В итоге на кухню они спускаются вместе. Взъерошенный Лайт в измятой рубашке и Эл в волочащемся по полу пледе. К счастью, за свой короткий путь они не встречают никого, кто мог бы увидеть, как наследник славного имени Ягами бродит по штабу в настолько далёком от его обычной собранности виде.  
Лайт сноровисто заваривает чай, благоухающий пробудившимся с приходом весны лесом. А вот пастила пахнет приторно и искусственно, больше походя на парфюмерию, чем на сладости. Эл смутно припоминает, что у Уэди как-то были похожие духи с ароматом клубничных леденцов. Айбер, правда, утверждал, что это запах клубничного ластика, и советовал обратиться с жалобой в магазин… Впрочем, на вкусе пастилы причудливые ассоциации не отражаются. Время от времени Эл почти бездумно протягивает руку в сторону Лайта, и каждый раз его пальцы неизменно ложатся в подставленную ладонь.  
Чай приятно освежает пересохшее горло, но почему-то совершенно не бодрит. Напротив, от него тело накрывает расслабляющая волна усталости, и пальцы лениво замирают над последним ломтиком пастилы: всё-таки влезет или придётся оставить на завтра? Лайт тоже выглядит сонным, хотя это как раз не удивляет — для него уже скорее не поздно, а рано.  
— Спать? — спрашивает он, рассеянно поглаживая Эл по тыльной стороне кисти.  
Эл согласно зевает и протягивает Лайту последний сладкий кусочек.  
Всё в той же хрупкой тишине задремавших этажей и пустых коридоров они возвращаются в спальню, снова на узкий, тесный для двоих диван, и сворачиваются там в один компактный клубок. Уютный. Лайт позволяет обхватить себя руками и ногами и сам обнимает в ответ, бережно, но крепко. Затылок удобно покоится в чаше тёплой ладони, и зачем только нужны какие-то подушки… Наверное, странно чувствовать умиротворение рядом с Кирой, но именно его Эл сейчас и ощущает. Ему давно не было настолько спокойно, настолько хорошо; объятия такие тесные, почти как плен, но освободиться совсем не хочется. Он в свою очередь гладит Лайта по волосам, зарывается пальцами в гладкие пряди на затылке, нерешительно почёсывает за ухом, в награду поймав растерянно-довольный вздох. Стук чужого сердца отдаётся в груди, сплетается с собственным сердцебиением и постепенно выравнивается, усмиряя бешеный ритм. На шее под затылком у Лайта обнаруживается ещё одна родинка, Эл никогда не видел её — она скрыта волосами, но сейчас чувствует её кончиками пальцев, и это почему-то вызывает на губах улыбку.  
…И всё-таки он правильно поступил, рассказав всё как есть. Иногда единственным оружием и защитой становится правда. 

Лайт выжидает, пока тело Эл сонно не обмякнет, и аккуратно выбирается из расслабленных рук. Какое-то время он сидит на краю дивана, обхватив руками голову и медленно раскачиваясь туда-сюда. Кажется, он что-то бормочет, но слишком тихо, чтобы разобрать, а губ его Эл не видит.  
Наконец Лайт встаёт, поплотнее закутывает Эл в плед и, стараясь ступать как можно тише, выходит из комнаты. Эл терпеливо считает до сотни, прежде чем включить ноутбук и запустить программу слежения. Маленькая точка на экране целеустремлённо движется вниз, к центральному выходу из здания штаба.  
Оказавшись на улице, Лайт уверенно направляется на северо-запад. Он явно знает, куда идёт. И даже не догадывается о крошечном маячке, встроенном в столь любимые им наручные часы. Через несколько минут скорость объекта значительно возрастает: по всей видимости, Лайт садится в такси.  
Однажды кто-то из группы расследования разгневанно бросил Эл в лицо, что они с Кирой пользуются для достижения своих целей одинаковыми методами. Вроде это был Айдзава? Или сам Ягами-старший? Неважно. Важно то, что этот человек, наверное, был прав. 

Когда точка на мониторе с безжалостной подписью «Кира» начинает двигаться в обратном направлении, полоса горизонта тускло светлеет. За ночь над городом сгустились тучи, роняя крупные пушистые снежинки, расплывающиеся на мокром асфальте. Но даже их завораживающий танец не может отсрочить неумолимое наступление рассвета. Взгляд на часы сообщает, что прошло два с лишним часа. И пройдёт ещё сколько-то, пока Лайт вернётся в штаб.  
Эл чувствует раздражающую дрожь под ложечкой и старается не думать о том, что, возможно, прямо сейчас оба Киры отмеряют количество оставленных ему вдохов. Но об этом трудно не думать, и трудно не считать секунды, когда каждая из них может стать последней. Он не глуп и не наивен — и прекрасно понимает, как тонка нить, на которую подвешена его жизнь, он сам её подвесил… Потом он вспоминает глаза Лайта прошлым вечером и снова делает тот же безрассудный выбор.  
Через бессчётное количество вдохов и выдохов слышится гул поднимающегося лифта. Лайт, вероятно, надеется, что Эл ещё спит, потому что входит в комнату на цыпочках, но и не удивляется, застав его за работающим ноутбуком. Лайт промок до нитки, руки у него измазаны грязью, а на скуластом, осунувшемся от усталости и недосыпа лице отчётливо проступили все родинки. Не снимая колюче пахнущую зимой куртку, он подходит к Эл, опускается перед ним на колени и кладёт на край дивана чёрный, плотно обёрнутый целлофаном прямоугольник.  
В первое мгновение Эл растерянно моргает, не понимая, как Лайт сумел влезть в сейф и вытащить оттуда Тетрадь смерти, но почти сразу осознаёт, что это не та Тетрадь, другая. Достаточно взглянуть на прозрачную упаковку, к которой кое-где прилипли комочки земли и пожухлые травинки. Сквозь целлофан, за мутной рябью конденсата, виднеется заголовок, начертанный незнакомыми плавными символами, немного похожими на арабскую вязь, хотя Эл уверен, что это не она. Он вообще сомневается, что это какой-нибудь из земных языков. Странно, название предыдущей тетради, той, что они забрали у Хигути, было сделано по-английски… Значит, загадочные Тетрадки — игрушки шинигами — всё же разнятся между собой? Интересно, они отличаются только этим или есть что-то ещё?  
Лайт сидит перед ним, опустив голову, бледный и потерянный, похожий на затухающее пламя свечи. Эл откладывает в сторону судьбу, запакованную в целлофан, и отталкивает её подальше. Она больше не имеет над ними власти.  
Лайт облизывает пересохшие губы, тянется взять его за руку, но замечает свои испачканные пальцы и опускает ладонь прежде, чем Эл успевает её перехватить.  
— Эл, мне тоже нужно многое тебе рассказать. О том, как я… — он резко сглатывает, — о том, как я впервые убил человека.  
Эл наклоняется и обнимает Лайта, окунаясь в запахи снега, тумана, талой воды и влажной земли, которые постепенно тают в тёплой комнате. Он находит на ощупь ледяные ладони и тянет Лайта ближе, заставляя перебраться к себе на диван. А потом молча слушает.

***  
Лайт спит остаток утра, весь день и уже часть наступившего вечера. В этом нет ничего удивительного: вечерний стресс, ночная прогулка и утренняя исповедь вымотали его до предела. Однако сам он вряд ли догадывается, что к такой сонливости имеет отношение не только запредельная усталость, но и кое-какие средства из «шкафчика радости» Айбера. Эл за сегодня требовалось успеть кучу дел — переговорить с Ватари, бегло изучить вторую Тетрадь, проверить ключевые моменты признания Киры, составить отчёт для Вамми, снова переговорить с Ватари и проконсультироваться у Айбера относительно возможных аспектов поведения шинигами. Самих шинигами он даже не собирался трогать, пока не удастся хотя бы в общих чертах выработать стратегию обращения с ними. В общем, работы было по горло и выше, а Эл не хотелось, чтобы Лайт всё это время сидел один, накручивая себя. Поэтому Лайт отдыхает.  
Время от времени Эл поднимается к нему, проверяет пульс и давление, поправляет сбившееся одеяло, осторожно касается бледного лба, отводя в сторону чересчур отросшую чёлку. Жара нет, и это радует: побродив несколько часов под мокрым снегом, легко можно простудиться. Лайт приоткрывает сонные глаза, пожимает ему ладонь в ответ и снова отключается.  
Около восьми вечера удаётся наконец выкроить немного времени, чтобы перекусить. Эл заливает гранолу фруктовым йогуртом, на миг задумывается и щедро добавляет туда кленовый сироп. Остатков из бутылочки как раз хватает на чашку кофе. Обычные люди предпочитают такое на завтрак, запасаясь углеводами перед началом рабочего дня, но ему нужно много энергии в любое время суток. Впрочем, технически это и есть завтрак, просто слегка отсроченный.  
Устроившийся напротив Ватари мелкими глотками потягивает чай с молоком. Он любит повторять, что в его возрасте кофе на ночь уже вреден. Слыша это, Ниа и Мэлло всякий раз переглядываются, но открыто хихикать в присутствии опекуна не решаются. А вот более доверчивый Мэтт всё ещё попадается в ловушку.  
Посыпав напоследок содержимое тарелки шоколадной крошкой, Эл принимается за еду. Мозг почти сразу ощущает блаженный прилив сил, хотя по большей части это самовнушение.  
— Ты уверен, что Тетрадей было только две? — спрашивает Ватари, возобновляя прерванный разговор.  
Эл кивает и поясняет с набитым ртом:  
— Вероятность этого около девяноста процентов. Я допускаю, что в мире в данный момент находятся и другие Тетради смерти, но в руки Киры, скорее всего, попали только две из них. Будь у него их больше, он передал бы Хигути отдельную Тетрадь, а не ту, в которой писал сам. Вырванные страницы выглядели подозрительно, но ему всё равно пришлось пойти на этот риск.  
— Возможно, для восстановления памяти была необходима именно эта Тетрадь? — предполагает Ватари, с безошибочной точностью ухватив суть.  
Эл старается подцепить на одну ложку орешек, сушёную вишенку и кусочек шоколада одновременно, поэтому отвечает не сразу.  
— Насколько я понял эту систему, память возвращает та Тетрадь, владельцем которой человек был. Но в таком случае Кире было бы проще стать владельцем новой Тетради, чем давать мне повод заподозрить, что почерк предыдущего хозяина этой знаком кому-то в штабе. Иначе кто и почему избавился от половины страниц? Все записи, сделанные Хигути, на месте, значит, дело в том, кто пользовался Тетрадью до него. Конечно, полной гарантии моя теория не даёт, и я смогу с уверенностью что-то утверждать, лишь когда…  
Он замолкает на полуслове за мгновение до того, как в кухню входит Ягами-старший в сопровождении нахмуренного Айдзавы. Оба со сдержанным ужасом косятся на стоящую перед Ватари чашку, потом синхронно поворачиваются к Эл. Он старается жевать как можно быстрее, но понимает, что закончить трапезу до того, как начнутся вопросы, не успеет.  
— Я сегодня за целый день ни разу не видел Лайта, — оправдывает его опасения Ягами-старший. — Ты не знаешь, где он и чем занимается? Он вообще был в университете?  
— Знаю, — Эл заталкивает в рот ещё ложку хлопьев, решив отвечать за один раз только на один поставленный вопрос. — Вчера вечером мне пришла в голову кое-какая идея по установлению личности второго Киры, и мы с Лайтом до утра над ней работали. Успешно.  
Ягами-старший мрачнеет на глазах. Полное неумение держать свои эмоции под контролем объединяет их с Лайтом. Правда, это единственное, в чём Лайт похож на своего отца. Ну, разве что ещё в потрясающем упрямстве.  
— Надеюсь, ты не намекаешь, что эта личность имеет отношение к моему сыну?!  
Строго говоря, не имеет отношение, а является им, но признаваться в этом группе расследования Эл не планирует ни сейчас, ни когда-либо потом.  
— Ваш сын вне подозрений, Ягами-сан.  
В принципе — тоже чистая правда. Эл действительно ни в чём не подозревает Лайта. Всё, что ему нужно знать, он знает наверняка.  
— Тогда где он? — вмешивается Айдзава с подозрительным видом. Должно быть, Эл в его картине мира если и не равен Кире, то стоит где-то неподалёку от него. — Неужели больше не будет беспочвенных обвинений?  
— В данный момент Лайт спит. Я же сказал, что мы работали всю ночь.  
Оба полицейских сканируют Эл пристальным взглядом — видимо, в надежде поймать на лжи, но не достигают успеха. В другой ситуации Эл бы посмеялся, вспоминая взгляд наставника, когда они в очередной раз спорили о чём-то, что с его точки зрения было очевидным. Выражаясь деликатно, Ягами-старший с коллегами в этом виде спорта не вошли бы даже в лигу юниоров.  
— Надеюсь, это правда? — уточняет Айдзава.  
Эл слегка теряется, не вполне понимая, какой ответ от него хотят получить. Что на самом деле он лично приговорил Лайта к пожизненному заключению, расстрелу и четвертованию и сам же на месте исполнил приговор?  
— Если хотите, можете подняться в нашу комнату и сами его спросить, — подумав, предлагает он. Конечно, есть ещё вариант включить расположенную в спальне камеру и показать мирно спящего Лайта на расстоянии, но Эл этим утром пообещал себе, что больше не станет нарушать личное пространство бывшего Киры. По крайней мере, пока на то не возникнет жёсткой необходимости.  
Отчего-то Ягами-старший мрачнеет ещё больше. Как будто вариант тайно заключённого в камеру сына был для него предпочтительнее… а предпочтительнее чего, кстати?  
— Не стоит, — бурчит он. — Пусть спит. Но если Лайт продолжит игнорировать учёбу, мне придётся с ним серьёзно поговорить.  
— Господин Лайт не игнорирует учёбу, — возражает Ватари. — Те занятия, которые ему приходится пропускать из-за расследования, он восполняет здесь: либо самостоятельно в нашей библиотеке, либо при помощи господина Эл.  
— Если Лайт поступил в университет, то и учиться должен в университете, — почти рычит Ягами-старший. — При всём моём уважении, но вряд ли ваша... организация уполномочена выдавать дипломы. Поэтому пусть каждый займётся своим делом.  
— Проблема ведь не в учёбе и не в дипломе? — спрашивает Эл у Ватари, когда их японские коллеги с достоинством удаляются.  
— Ни в малейшей степени, — со вздохом соглашается тот.  
Отца Лайта ещё можно догнать, можно попытаться объяснить, попутно соображая, что именно требует объяснений, но Эл остаётся на месте. Во-первых, потому что не в его правилах говорить, когда собеседник не желает слушать, а во-вторых, потому что Лайт должен вот-вот проснуться, и Эл нужен ему.

Лайт в самом деле проснулся — либо прямо сейчас, от звука открывающейся двери, либо парой минут раньше. У него растерянный и слегка очумелый вид, что не так уж странно для того, кто проспал около половины суток.  
— Доброе утро, — сиплым со сна голосом говорит он при виде Эл. Переводит взгляд на темноту за окном, осекается и морщит лоб. — Ой, я чего, весь день проспал, что ли… А сейчас?..  
— Вечер, — подсказывает Эл. И, поскольку Лайт явно задумывается, вечер какого дня, добавляет: — Мы говорили сегодня утром. Ты мне всё рассказал.  
— Да, я… я помню, — поспешно вскидывается Лайт, ошибочно решив, что Эл опасается новой «потери памяти». И тут же сникает, придавленный своим же признанием. — Ты уже говорил с Рюком?  
Судя по заминке перед именем шинигами, он собирался спросить о другом. Например, о том, говорил ли Эл с его отцом.  
— Пока нет. Я решил, что нам нужно обдумать, какой линии поведения мы будем придерживаться в общении с ним, а также с Рэм. Одному мне, как ты помнишь, договориться с ней не удалось, не хочется повторить ошибку.  
— Тебе нужна ещё какая-нибудь информация? Что-то, что я мог упустить или неверно оценил? Если ты хочешь задать мне какие-то вопросы, я готов отвечать.  
Лайт садится на постели и обнимает руками колени. Сонный, лохматый, в помятой рубашке, сейчас он полностью лишился своей обычной уверенности и апломба. Эл спрашивает себя, не принадлежали ли эти уверенность и апломб Кире, но потом думает, что Лайт просто отчаянно сомневается в собственном будущем. Честно говоря, Эл и сам пока не решил, как поступит, но одно он знает точно: Лайта он не отдаст. Существуют различные варианты развития дальнейших событий, но в любом из них Лайт останется с ним.  
— Давай обсудим это утром, — осторожно предлагает он, устраиваясь на краю кровати, не слишком близко, чтобы не мешать. — На мою свежую голову, да и тебя может осенить какая-нибудь хорошая идея.  
— Ладно. Только не уничтожай Тетради сразу, — просит Лайт. — Я уже связан с первой Тетрадью, попавшей в наш мир. Нужно это использовать. Я буду делать всё, как ты скажешь… если захочешь, стану рукой твоего правосудия. Я справлюсь, поверь, — видимо, в молчании Эл ему чудится отказ, потому что он придвигается ближе и торопливо продолжает: — Я понимаю, как ты сейчас к ним относишься, но ведь на деле это просто сила… огромная сила. Как стихия воды или огня, или электричество.  
«Или мирный атом», — собирается добавить Эл, но удерживается. И без того понятно, что в этом самом будущем объяснять Лайту придётся многое. Слегка утешает то, что, в отличие от всех их предыдущих разговоров, теперь Лайт готов слушать не только себя.  
— Если ты согласишься, больше никто и никогда… ты всегда будешь в безопасности, обещаю, — горячо шепчет он, обхватывая кисти Эл обеими руками, пальцы полностью исчезают в крупных тёплых ладонях, и это приятно.  
Возможно, Вамми даже не будут возражать против использования Лайта как живого придатка Тетради смерти — в определённых ситуациях и на определённых условиях, конечно. А вот самого Эл такой вариант не устраивает категорически, поэтому вопрос расторжения договора Лайта с шинигами стоит одним из первых в списке. Однако озвучивать это прямо сейчас неразумно, а лгать не хочется.  
— Я не собираюсь уничтожать Тетради, — говорит Эл, стараясь не слишком отвлекаться на тепло, текущее к нему от ладоней Лайта. — Во всяком случае, пока мы не будем знать все их особенности и слабые места. Дело не в моём к ним отношении, просто если после уничтожения они вернутся в мир шинигами и снова могут быть принесены сюда, это не имеет смысла. Мы лишь спровоцируем появление очередного Киры.  
Хотя, если богам смерти понравилось развлекаться таким образом, рано или поздно он всё равно появится. Всё, что тут можно сделать, быть максимально к этому готовыми и разрабатывать стратегию. Или же — попытаться договориться с шинигами. В том и в другом случае помощь первого Киры будет совсем не лишней.  
— Ладно, — поспешно повторяет Лайт, вероятно, решив, что и так слишком надавил, — я не торгуюсь, ты не думай. И не прошу ничего взамен. Пусть будет как ты хочешь.  
Больше всего Эл хочет его обнять, и сейчас, наверное, уже можно… или лучше не спешить? Он не сомневается в желаниях Лайта — только не после этого месяца вдвоём, однако отдаёт ли себе отчёт в своих желаниях сам Лайт? Ему же только восемнадцать, и весь опыт его отношений ограничивается Мисой. Хотя нет, была ещё какая-то девица в Тодай, но там до отношений дело толком не дошло.  
— Лайт-кун, должно быть, голоден как волк? — спохватывается Эл, припоминая, что вчера вечером Лайт так и не успел поужинать, а потом ему стало уже не до еды. — Пойдём вниз.  
Лайт по неясной причине краснеет до ушей, и в неярком свете ночника краска на его лице кажется тенью.  
— Может, попозже? Мне пока не хочется есть.  
Эл чувствует, что он лукавит, но прощает эту маленькую ложь. Скорее всего, Лайт опасается столкнуться с кем-то из команды расследования, опасается расспросов о прошедшем дне и неизбежных подозрений — и вместе с тем не желает признавать свою слабость. Эл вполне его понимает.  
— Кажется, у меня было тут кое-что припасено… Хочешь печенья? Или орешки в глазури?  
Ещё он точно помнит, что приносил в спальню пачку крекеров, но не уверен, что не съел их вчера сам в ожидании Лайта. Поэтому крекеры он не предлагает.  
Однако Лайт качает головой. Он всё ещё сжимает руки Эл в своих ладонях и, судя по всему, не собирается отпускать.  
— Спасибо. Я правда не хочу. Видимо, спал слишком долго.  
Они так близко друг к другу. Вроде бы и не ближе, чем когда жили, связанные цепями из стали и подозрений, но всё равно как-то… иначе — более тесно. Взгляд у Лайта, вопреки собственным словам, отчаянно голодный. Он скользит по шее Эл, по ключицам, останавливается в районе подтянутых к груди колен, затем медленно поднимается обратно и замирает на губах. Эл невольно облизывается… пытается облизнуться — от жадного блеска в чужих глазах в горле пересыхает, и шероховатый язык с трудом шевелится во рту. Пальцы Лайта кажутся уже не просто тёплыми — обжигающе горячими, они чуть дрожат, поглаживая его запястья, но Эл почему-то уверен, что стоит ему попробовать освободиться, как они сожмутся, словно железные тиски.  
Он сглатывает, давя иррациональную вспышку паники, потому что причин для страха нет, всё происходит так, как он и хотел. Ну, примерно, поскольку знания по этой части у него сугубо теоретические. Возможно, дело в том, что этот Лайт, жёсткий и напряжённый, неподвижно наблюдающий за ним, как хищник на охоте, слишком похож на Киру. Но Эл давно понял, что Кира и Лайт — один и тот же человек, части единого разума, а в том, что он хочет заполучить этого человека, у Эл сомнений нет. Поэтому он тянется вперёд и утыкается лбом в плечо Лайта, совсем как вчера вечером. И в следующую секунду, так же как вчера, спины касаются широкие ладони, гладят лопатки, скользят по позвоночнику, ложатся на поясницу, мягко надавливая на крестец.  
— Не останавливайся, — выдыхает Эл.  
Колотящееся в чужой груди сердце пропускает удар, а потом начинает трепыхаться беспорядочно и аритмично. Горячие ладони обхватывают Эл за плечи и тянут вверх, к изумлённому лицу. Глаза Лайта, обычно тёмно-карие, сейчас напоминают расплавленное золото.  
— Ты… ты сейчас… ты правда…  
Кажется, он пытается спросить, не ослышался ли. Ну где ещё Эл найдёт себе такого… Киру?  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты не останавливался, — как можно отчётливее формулирует он. И снова тянется вперёд — ближе к этим огненным глазам, к жёстко сомкнутым губам, к россыпи родинок, которые манили его с первого дня встречи.  
Сначала Эл чувствует горячий и прерывистый выдох в рот. Технически — как при искусственной вентиляции лёгких, но на деле совершенно не так. Возможно, потому что следом за дыханием губ касается язык, и это, вопреки опасениям, ничуть не отвращает. Прежде поцелуи всегда представлялись ему мокрыми и скользкими, а прикосновения чужого языка — как минимум негигиеничными. С Лайтом мысль о гигиене приходит в последнюю очередь, точнее, не приходит вообще. Широкие ладони обнимают лицо, поглаживая скулы, тёплый язык скользит по губам, раскрывая их, встречает кончик его языка, подминает под себя, надавливает на спинку… Следующий выдох приходится прямо в горло, и мысль, что они с Лайтом буквально дышат друг другом оказывается неожиданно возбуждающей.  
Состояние возбуждения Эл прежде тоже не особо нравилось, даже раздражало. Оно мешало думать, рассеивало внимание и, как прочие физиологические потребности, тратило и без того драгоценное время. Сейчас окутывающий голову туман на удивление приятен, а то, что и Лайт наверняка испытывает то же самое, вызывает нечто вроде гордости.  
Коротких пауз между поцелуями как раз хватает, чтобы по очереди стянуть его джемпер и расстегнуть рубашку Лайта. Как-то естественно и незаметно они сползают на кровать, и прикосновение пальцев к члену — прямо так, сквозь джинсы и трусы, заставляет задохнуться, прерывая очередной поцелуй. А потом Лайт на миг отворачивается, набрасывая на них обоих одеяло. Несколько минут Эл честно прислушивается к себе, прежде чем решить, что обниматься под одеялом ему не нравится. Во-первых, слишком жарко, во-вторых, он хочет смотреть на Лайта — наблюдать, как перекатываются под кожей твёрдые мышцы, любоваться проступившей на ней испариной, пробовать её на вкус… это немного странно: цвет светлой карамели оборачивается пряной солью на языке. Ему вкусно. А ещё в полной темноте не видны чудесные родинки Лайта, которые Эл принялся было считать, но отвлёкся и сбился со счёта — и теперь хочет начать заново. Он отталкивает одеяло в сторону.  
Лайт гладит его по горлу. Это должно восприниматься угрозой, но вопреки всем инстинктам и рефлексам ощущается приятно. Пальцы лёгкие и осторожные, они едва дотрагиваются, скользя от подбородка до ключиц самыми кончиками. Когда-то Эл думал, что Кира станет самой сладкой его победой, а на деле Кира стал чем-то, неотделимым от самого Эл. Дрожащей тяжестью в груди, пламенем в лёгких, переписанным специально под него — для него — законом всемирного тяготения.  
Неожиданно Лайт отстраняется. Эл вопросительно глядит на него, не понимая, почему они остановились.  
— Что-то не так?  
— Всё хорошо. Я сейчас, — Лайт снова целует его, на этот раз совсем легко, в краешек губ, и встаёт с кровати.  
Когда он скрывается в ванной комнате, Эл задумывается, нужно ли ему самому идти в душ после Лайта. Вообще-то он мылся сегодня утром, но вроде у людей принято делать это непосредственно перед близостью. Или стоило пойти вместе с Лайтом? Такая традиция, кажется, тоже есть… Но тогда бы Лайт, наверное, позвал его с собой? Эл чувствует, что запутался. Секс — отнюдь не та область, где он чувствует себя уверенно.  
Однако возвращается Лайт минут через пять или даже раньше. Он по-прежнему в брюках и расстёгнутой рубашке, волосы сухие, хотя умыться он всё-таки успел. Эл улавливает исходящий от него слабый мятный запах зубной пасты и можжевеловый — лосьона (прежде Лайт пользовался цитрусовым, но с недавних пор перестал). Одновременно он замечает зажатый в руках небольшой тюбик то ли крема, то ли геля. Лайт нервно стискивает тюбик в кулаке, крупная ладонь полностью перекрывает название, но до Эл уже доходит подлинный смысл этой короткой отлучки. Кожа щёк слегка теплеет, а дыхание снова сбивается. Как же он сам не подумал, что им понадобится что-нибудь в качестве лубриканта. Хотя, по идее, подумать должен был, ведь мужское тело недостаточно эластично, чтобы вместить в себя член — во всяком случае, без повреждений. У его несообразительности только одно оправдание: вероятно, есть вещи, для которых знания теории недостаточно. Впрочем, и теоретические знания Эл весьма… специфические — последствия работы. А может, всё проще и дело банально в том, что рядом с Лайтом он начинает думать через раз…  
Стаскивая с него джинсы, Лайт внезапно наклоняется и целует голое колено. Пару дней назад Эл посадил там синяк — он сам не помнит, зазевался ли во время утренней гимнастики или ненароком врезался во что-нибудь, слишком глубоко уйдя в свои мысли. Боли уже нет, но прикосновение губ оказывается щекотным, вызывая смешок. Лайт целует снова — сначала туда же, а потом вокруг этого места, словно проверяет, где щекотнее всего. Смешной. Потом губы поднимаются выше и останавливаются уже напротив паха. При их следующем действии Эл не просто теряет способность дышать, а вообще не помнит о такой потребности. Обжигающий и ледяной воздух чередуют друг друга, окружая его плоть, сводящая с ума теснота граничит с влажным жаром, и втиснувшиеся между ягодиц скользкие пальцы он замечает далеко не сразу.  
Медленное растяжение изнутри контрастирует с горячим сжатием снаружи. Кажется, Лайт помогает себе второй рукой, обхватывая губами его член. Внутреннюю поверхность бедра щекочут растрепавшиеся пряди, пошлые влажные звуки подстёгивают возбуждение. Эл вскрикивает, мечется по сбившимся простыням, последним усилием воли заставляет себя не хвататься за Лайта и кончает, всё-таки дёрнувшись вверх. Сейчас легчайшие касания языка и даже дыхание воспринимаются почти болезненно — до того чувствительным после подаренного наслаждения сделалось тело. Видимо, Лайт это понимает, потому что скользит вверх и несколько минут просто лежит рядом, обнимая.  
Постепенно сердце успокаивается и уже не норовит выскочить из груди. Эл поворачивается к Лайту, усталому, довольному и раскрасневшемуся.  
— Знаешь, ты сладкий, — сообщает тот, встречая его взгляд.  
Правда, что ли? Эл становится интересно, и он прижимается ртом к припухшим и заалевшим от прилива крови губам. Особой сладости он не находит, вкус скорее нейтральный, даже чуть солоноватый, но от такого осязаемого ощущения их близости бросает в жар.  
А каким будет на вкус семя самого Лайта? И поцелует ли он Эл, если тот проглотит его семя? Тяжёлый гладкий член едва помещается в ладонь, приходится протянуть вниз и другую руку. Горячо пульсирующая под пальцами плоть одновременно упруго-твёрдая и очень-очень нежная, уязвимая. Эл пытается уложить Лайта на спину, но Лайт не даётся. Вместо этого он сам прижимает Эл к кровати.  
— Потом, — шепчет он, быстро целует его в кончик носа и добавляет: — В другой раз, хорошо?  
В другой раз — это звучит обещанием. Что ж, на таких условиях можно и согласиться.  
Любопытство растапливает последний хрупкий ледок смущения. Эл нравится всё, что делает с ним Лайт, но ему хочется это ещё и видеть. Иначе как он сможет потом доставить ответное удовольствие? Однако всякий раз, как он пытается привстать на локтях, чтобы глянуть вниз, Лайт опрокидывает его обратно, отвлекая то поцелуями, то хриплым срывающимся шёпотом. Такая осторожность приятна, но всё же Эл предпочёл бы, чтобы Лайт не сдерживал себя. Чувствовать настолько яркий отклик на одно своё присутствие рядом лестно, к тому же он и сам не хочет сдерживаться, изо всех сил прижимая любовника к себе.  
Эрегированный член значительно превосходит по объёму пальцы, даже сложенные вместе, и хотя Эл не собирался мешать Лайту, при первом проникновении с губ срывается стон, а потом ещё один, когда напряжённая плоть резко дёргается вглубь. Не столько больно, сколько… неожиданно, непривычно. Хотя и больно тоже. Возбуждение, впрочем, не уходит, и Эл пытается удержать Лайта, однако тот всё равно отстраняется. Между ягодиц снова проскальзывают пальцы, прохладными прикосновениями успокаивая стиснутые мышцы, расслабляя их и густо смазывая. Это вызывает новый стон, теперь уже отчётливо нетерпеливый и ждущий. Наконец, под бёдра втискивается подушка, и Лайт снова нависает над ним. Оглядывает с жадным предвкушением, оглаживает горячими влажными руками и возвращается обратно.  
— Будто сон, сбывшийся сон, — невнятно бормочет он. — Мой лучший сон.  
Эл с ним согласен.  
В этот раз легче, то ли помогла дополнительная смазка и ласки, то ли Эл уже дошёл до такого состояния, в котором желание перекрывает любые неудобства. Он распластывается по кровати, выгибается, чтобы Лайт мог придвинуться ближе, шире разводит ноги, расслабляя связки. Подбородок удобно ложится в выемку твёрдого плеча, а под поясницей как-то сами собой оказываются тёплые ладони, убирая остатки напряжения. Да, так действительно лучше. Внутри тело тоже постепенно подстраивается под Лайта, впуская его всё глубже. Так близко к нему не был никто в жизни, и он сам никогда не был так близок к кому-либо.  
Эл вдыхает будоражащую смесь пота и возбуждения, которую больше не могут скрыть безликие парфюмированные запахи. Немного странно — не физически даже, а осознанием нарушенных границ тела, но при этом удивительно, неправдоподобно хорошо. Скользящая тонкой нитью сквозь прочие ощущения боль не пугает и не отталкивает. Она кажется не разрушением, а изменением, преобразованием, нечто правильное и нужное, завеса на пути к удовольствию, теневая сторона удовольствия… Её даже хочется — пусть Лайт будет ещё ближе, пусть возьмёт всё до конца… Жадные ладони проминают поясницу, жаркие губы щекочут край уха, Эл смеётся, обрывает смех стоном, на полпути встречает чужое движение и неумело завершает его своим.  
Черты лица Лайта снова становятся неуловимо-хищными, а руки ложатся на бёдра, жёстко захватывая. Он рвано выдыхает над Эл, и чем дальше, тем больше эти звуки напоминают рычание. Сквозь осторожность проступает всё тот же волчий голод, теперь Лайт утверждает свою власть и подчиняет, прогибая под себя. Эл чувствует, что даже если он попросит остановиться, Лайт уже не сумеет или не захочет. Прекрасно. Потому что сам Эл останавливаться не желает ни в малейшей степени. Ему нравится жестковатая хватка сильных пальцев, нравится нарастающий темп движений внутри, коротких и отрывистых, Лайт почти не выходит, зато всё резче и настойчивее толкается вперёд.  
Внезапно его собственное тело — гибкое, тренированное, сильное тело, которое равно легко сворачивается клубком и встаёт в боевую стойку, теряет над собой контроль. Эл кажется, что он кричит, но этот крик вполне может быть и шёпотом, мышцы сводит судорога, которую он едва замечает, а между бёдер, глубоко внутри, растекается кипящая лава. Ему было хорошо, когда Лайт взял у него в рот, но это ощущение превращает его в податливую тряпичную куклу. Эл цепляется за Лайта — до царапин, до синяков, до ломоты в пальцах, пока по телу, одна за другой, катятся огненные волны. Кажется, Лайт пытается заглушить его крики поцелуями, но удаётся ему или нет, Эл уже не понимает. Впервые, наверное, за всю сознательную жизнь он полностью перестаёт соображать… 

Эл непроизвольно вздрагивает, когда Лайт приподнимается, оставляя ноющую пустоту внутри и чувство зябкой обнажённости на коже, от которого не спасает даже торопливо наброшенное одеяло. Он бы предпочёл остаться тесно сплетёнными и всё повторить, но прямо сейчас, вероятно, они не смогут… придётся сколько-то подождать.  
— Пойду принесу тебе чаю и… и ещё чего-нибудь, — поясняет Лайт, тщательно укутывая его по самый подбородок. Удовольствие приглушило искры голода в тёмно-золотых глазах, но время от времени они всё равно жадно вспыхивают.  
Эл вытягивается под одеялом и окидывает Лайта внимательным взглядом, изо всех сил стараясь быть объективным, не отвлекаться на широкие плечи, усеянные причудливыми созвездиями родинок, рельефно очерченные мускулы живота, крупный даже в расслабленном состоянии член в окружении негустых жестковатых волос… И как только это всё в нём поместилось? Он хочет ещё раз. И на этот раз — наблюдать, как всё происходит. Потом Лайт дотягивается до рубашки, и думать становится чуточку легче.  
Лично его такой Лайт приводит в восхищение — растрёпанный, разгорячённый, остро пахнущий удовлетворённым желанием, но с отцом в подобном состоянии ему лучше не встречаться. Да и любопытство Мацуды сейчас будет совсем некстати, как и дотошность Айдзавы. А поскольку час ещё не слишком поздний, гарантий, что команда расследования закончила имитацию полезной деятельности и наконец отправилась спать, нет.  
Ягами Соитиро с явным неодобрением относится к Мисе, яркой и легкомысленной, совсем не похожей на его скромных жену и дочь. Большинство его коллег разделяет эту точку зрения, за исключением разве что такого же легкомысленного Мацуды. Однако в определённом смысле внимание восходящей поп-звезды работает на статус Лайта. Эл в таком… качестве вообще никуда не годится. Вряд ли он уместен рядом с Лайтом хоть в каком качестве. Если судить по недавней реакции Ягами-старшего, Кира — ещё не самое страшное, что могло приключиться с его сыном. Оказывается, куда страшнее, если с ним приключился Эл.  
Эл слишком хорошо знает, что собой представляет, и слишком умело поддерживает этот образ, чтобы удивляться реакции на него. Но волнует ли его мнение нескольких человек из тех сотен, с которыми он регулярно сталкивается по мере ведения следствия и почти со стопроцентной гарантией не встретится больше никогда? Пожалуй, да, потому что мнение этих людей важно для Лайта… Впрочем, мнение самого Лайта ему всё же важнее.  
— Не уходи, — тихо просит Эл и тянется к Лайту, выпростав из-под одеяла обе руки.  
Лайт мгновенно отбрасывает рубашку и вытягивается рядом. У него непонятно с чего виноватый вид. Он обнимает Эл сначала через непременное одеяло, а потом — откинув одеяло в сторону, всем собой, грудь к груди, бёдра к бёдрам. Соски напрягаются, на коже проступает пот, и её тревожит остро-сладкая дрожь предвкушения. Кажется, ждать продолжения придётся не очень долго…

Потом Лайт приносит влажные салфетки и тщательно вытирает ему промежность и живот, испачканные их смешавшимся семенем. Сами прикосновения приятны, хотя Эл с лёгким сожалением отмечает, что ему нравилось ощущать семя Лайта на себе… внутри себя… Но Лайту слишком явно нравится заботиться о нём, поэтому Эл не противится, послушно сгибая ноги в коленях и раздвигая их. А ещё Лайта откровенно возбуждает и то, что он делает, и то, что видит, — и это ещё приятнее.  
— Эл, остановись… хватит, — Лайт нетвёрдым движением откладывает салфетки на тумбочку возле кровати и пытается отодвинуться сам, тщетно стараясь нащупать одеяло, предусмотрительное сброшенное Эл на пол, — тебе больно будет, я тебя и так… этого слишком много.  
Эл перехватывает его за руку.  
— Попрошу у Ватари обезболивающее. Скажу, что перестарался на тренировке.  
В крайнем случае, есть ещё шкафчик Айбера, но Эл честно не верит, что ему будет настолько плохо. В крови кипит такой коктейль из гормонов, что сама память о боли кажется призрачной и далёкой. К утру, вероятно, он остынет, зато подключатся механизмы регенерации. В конце концов, тренировки тоже не всегда приятна штука, особенно когда изучаешь новый боевой приём, однако боль вообще частая плата за возможность для тела узнать что-то новое. Сейчас цена полностью соответствует тому, что даётся взамен.  
На лице Лайта проступает румянец, а за ним удивление, а за удивлением — уже привычный охотничий азарт. Теперь пальцы смыкаются уже на запястье Эл, и следом за воспоминаниями о тренировках в голову приходит абсурдная и такая будоражащая фантазия о необычном окончании их обычной драки. Правда, Лайт уже больше месяца не пытается при любом несогласии решить спор кулаками, но если бы он попытался… пусть даже не всерьёз… Тогда можно было бы после лёгкого сопротивления разрешить ему победить и получить награду.  
С минуту они смотрят друг на друга, потом Лайт сдаётся, то ли Эл, то ли собственным желаниям. Притягивает к себе, обнимает, опрокидывает на постель, но — и только. Видимо, и вправду опасается навредить. Спокойно обниматься тоже хорошо. Скользить пальцами по влажной коже, на ощупь находить родинки — и уже знакомые, выученные почти наизусть, и новые, которые только предстоит узнать. Лайт поглаживает его по щеке, отводит с лица прядь волос, заправляя её за ухо. Подушечка большого пальца задерживается на мочке и медленно скользит вверх, по изгибам ушной раковины. Похоже, как Эл притягивают многочисленные родинки Лайта, так самого Лайта почему-то притягивают уши Эл. Он подумывает спросить о причине, но потом приходит к выводу, что такие вопросы не имеют внятного ответа. Надо будет потом повнимательнее рассмотреть себя в зеркале.  
— Всё равно ни о чём не жалею, — глухо шепчет Лайт. В его голосе прорывается какая-то яростная горечь, до того несоответствующая дремотному умиротворению момента, что мигом отвлекает от размышлений.  
— Что? — Эл поднимает голову. Теперь Лайт выглядит смущённым. Кажется, он, сам того не замечая, высказал вслух одну из собственных мыслей. Но Эл не нравится эта мысль, и он не собирается делать вид, что ничего не слышал. — О чём ты не жалеешь?  
Лайт криво усмехается — как всегда, когда не хочет отвечать, но и отмолчаться не получается.  
— Даже если ты решишь, что тебе ничего от меня не нужно, я не попытаюсь забрать Тетрадь обратно. Я хочу, чтобы она защищала тебя, и она твоя.  
— Мой рождественский подарок?  
Лайт удивлённо вскидывает брови и фыркает — теперь уже искренне.  
— Не рассматривал её с такой стороны, но… в общем, да, можно и так сказать.  
Эл тянется вперёд и прижимается лбом ко лбу Лайта. Глупому, упрямому. Вот он, его настоящий подарочек.  
— А почему ты не хочешь защищать меня без Тетради? Ведь, строго говоря, она принадлежит шинигами, и нет никакой гарантии, что забрать её назад не решит кто-либо из них.  
Судя по ошеломлённому виду, такую ситуацию Лайт тоже не рассматривал. Эл всегда поражало, как он умудряется сочетать в себе циничность и наивность, жестокость и почти детскую доверчивость.  
— Задумайся, если Рэм делает всё ради Мисы, то этот Рюк, по твоим же словам, просто развлекается. Мне бы не хотелось доверять свою жизнь тому, для кого я — лишь живая пешка в шахматной партии.  
— Эл, для меня ты не пешка, клянусь.  
— Потому я и хочу, чтобы со мной был ты, а не твоя Тетрадь.  
— Но что я без неё смогу для тебя сделать? — в усталый тон вновь вплетаются отчаянные, горьковатые нотки. Эл прикидывает, утешит ли Лайта описание учебной программы в Вамми или, напротив, напугает. И в конце концов просто говорит:  
— Останься со мной.


End file.
